Attack of the Sabretooth
by TheChosenSlayer5by5
Summary: not part of jurassic park,but from the movie Sabretooth. rated T for now maybe M later. Femslash and Slash so don't like it, then don't read it. romance/humor/horror
1. Chapter 1: Here it Goes Again

**Attack of the Sabretooth**

**Disclaimer- They don't belong to me. From the movie Sabretooth, and if you haven't seen it, then it might not make a lot of sense. Oh and it contains femslash/ slash, so if you don't like it then don't read it.**

**Paring: Casey/Lola, Trent/Leon**

Chapter 1: here it goes again

_Casey's point of view_

My name is Casey Ballenger, and I'm a guide for Sierra Summer. This year was going to be like every other year. Hiking with a group of crazy people. Well the aren't really crazy just stupid. And it make it worse that Trent's part of my group. Trent is a white guy around 22 , and my ex- boyfriend. The devil himself is glaring at me from the picnic area. 'Guess I'm still the _Ice Queen_ to him' I think to myself.

Well at least he's got his buddy Leon to help him. Leon is also in my group, so all I have to do is find the other two. Leon is black around 21 dressed in a tight army shirt and jeans. Though he keeps giving me these creepy looks. You know the _oh I want to do that _kind of looks. Keep looking Leon because soldier of Fortune, not my style.

I was watching them from the staff cabin, as Leon held boards together, so Trent could practice his roundhouse kick. 'Show off always trying to get me to think I'm missing out on something,' I mutter to myself. As I make my way down to them I couldn't help but say, "At least we'll be safe if we're attacked by boards." Trent being himself said, "That's called humor right?" I just waved him off as I walked down the gravel path to the car parking lot. I was going to see if anyone else in my group had arrived yet.

That's when I noticed a very beautiful girl wearing a pink sleeveless shirt that said hottie on it, with black shorts on. Her head at the moment was looking into the trunk of her car. I took a minute or two to appreciate her shorts, which showed off how toned her ass was. I was about to introduce myself when she pulled her bag out of the trunk; only to have everything spill out. As I bend down to help her pick up her stuff, I notice her tattoo. It looks like a crescent moon, with a band like marking going though it. 'hot girl, hot tattoo, and oh god i think i'm losing my mind. ' i took a few seconds to calm myself before talking to her again.

"First time?" I ask her. "No, I do this all the time" she said rudely. As I stand up and turn my head away from her, until I hear her apologize. "I'm sorry does it show that much?" I bend back down with a smile saying she didn't have to worry about it. Seeing what she had in her bag made me laugh. 'This girl has got no idea what's about to happen,' I think with a smirk showing on my face. When all her stuff is picked up, I grab her pack taking it to the trash can. Clearly upset she ask, "Hey where are you going with my stuff?"

"Bears love candy and unless you want to share with them…" I end quietly hoping I didn't scare her too much. I start emptying her stash into the trash can trying not to look at her face. After a few seconds I sneak a glance at her seeing all her emotions playing across her face. Fear was evident in her eyes, and even more so on her face. "BEARS?!" she half yelled half asked me. I calmly explain that if they were to smell the candy, that they would destroy the campsite looking for it. I look at her face only to see that sheer panic spread across her face. I quickly try to reassure her by telling her that someone would almost always be with her.

"By the way I'm Casey Ballenger your guide for the trip," I said introducing myself to her. " Nice to meet you I'm Lola Rodriguez," she said in a light tone. We both hold our hands out at the same time. When we touch I felt this intense electricity flow through my hand. As soon as I felt it, it was gone as she let go quickly. 'I wonder if she felt it too' I ponder to myself." So seeing how you're new at this can I at least help repack the right way," I asked hopefully. "Sure, I'd like that," she says with a shy voice.


	2. Chapter 2: Put on that Deserving Tone

**Disclaimer- My next chapter is up, and again they don't belong to me.**

Chapter 2: Put on that deserving tone

I help Lola pack mostly because it was the best excuse I had to spend time with her. The other reason was because it was my job as her guide to make sure she was prepared on this trip. But getting to know Lola was harder than I expected, as she wasn't as open as I would have liked her to be. Her sentences were short but filled with so much emotion and meaning, that I had trouble keeping my many questions at bay. She left me with more questions than answers, and that bothered me. I really want to know everything there is about Lola Rodriguez.

Though it have gone better without Trent and Leon constantly staring at us. Trent has this glint in his eye though I'm not sure who it's directed at. He's been looking at us and Leon the whole time, so it has to be one of the three of us. I just wish I knew what his eyes were saying, but then again maybe I don't want to know. But never the less I have a feeling I'm going to find out on this trip. Maybe things won't be the same after all.

Well since I failed at getting to know Lola I decided to gather everyone together by the picnic area, to see who was missing. 'Now lets see who I'm missing; as I look on my list I have everyone but Jason.' "Ok everyone since Jason isn't here yet, I want all of you to check your stuff; just one last time before we begin our hike to the campsite. When you're done just fine something to do while we wait," I said trying to take charge of the situation.

10 minutes later everyone including myself was done with rechecking our stuff. For the next 20 minutes I explained what they could expect on this trip; Anywhere from wild beasts to getting lost or injured. After I finished explaining all that, a black truck pulled up in front of us. A skinny looking guy, with skunk like hair jumped out of the car. "hey I'm looking for Casey Ballenger," he asked in a rush. "You must be Jason, please take a seat," I tell him kindly. When seeing his shocked face, I told him he was the only one not here so it was obvious who he was.

I help Jason check his stuff while explaining rules and safety issues to him. As I was helping Jason I noticed that Trent was making his move on Lola. I try to keep my emotions and thoughts to myself, but it wasn't working. 'it's my fault I was too forward, and pushed her to Trent. Or maybe she's not even interested in girls at all. Come on Casey think of something to stay close to her on this trip! Think…. I got it partners.


End file.
